Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!: All-Star Adventure
Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!: All-Star Adventure is a suggested crossover film. Plot Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Alex, Stitch, Baloo, Anna, Elsa, Scrooge, and the rest of their friends are ready for the main event - Fantasmic! Characters Heroes by films, TV shows, and video games * Winnie the Pooh: Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Roo * The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido * SpongeBob SquarePants: '''SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Gary the Snail * ''The Lion King'': Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki * ''Aladdin'': Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, and Carpet * ''Madagascar'':' Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private * 'Lilo and Stitch:' Stitch * 'The Little Mermaid:' Ariel and Sebastian * '''Mickey and Friends:' Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, and Max Goof * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Chip and Dale * TaleSpin: Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Louie, and Wildcat * Pinocchio: Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket * Frozen: Anna, Elsa, and Olaf * DuckTales: Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Zummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, and Cubbi Gummi * Cinderella: Cinderella * Snow White: Snow White * Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip * Mario series: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong * Sonic series: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Silver, and Blaze * Pac-Man series: Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Pac Jr., and Pac-Baby * Crash Bandicoot: '''Crash, Coco, Crunch, Polar, Pura, and Aku Aku * ''Spyro the Dragon'': Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, and Sheila the Kangaroo * ''Peanuts'': Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Schroeder * ''VeggieTales'': Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Mom and Dad Asparagus, and Scooter Carrot * ''Alice in Wonderland'': Alice and the Mad Hatter * ''Peter Pan'': Peter Pan, Wendy, and Tinker Bell * ''Sleeping Beauty'': Aurora * ''Pocahontas'': Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit * ''Toy Story'' series: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head * ''Dexter's Lab'':' Dexter * 'Cow and Chicken:' Cow and Chicken * '''I Am Weasel:' I.M. Weasel * Robots: '''Rodney Copperbottom, Piper and Fender Pinwheeler, Cappy, and Bigweld * ''Open Season'': Boog and Elliot * ''We Bare Bears'': Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear * ''Barney & Friends'':' Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ * 'The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup * ''The Swan Princess'':' Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin * 'Rock-A-Doodle:' Chanticleer * 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit:' Roger Rabbit * 'Mulan:' Mulan and Mushu * 'Tekken:''' Lili Rochefort, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Kuma II, Roger, and Alex Villains Category:Fantasmic! versions Category:Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Musical Films